Saikjaku Muhai no Bahamut: The Princes Lover
by DarkMMD
Summary: My version after the end Lux X Lisha HOPE U LIKE IT!
1. The Confession

Lisha: Answer me Lux!

Lux's face turns bright red

Lisha: Who do you love?!

Lux took a deep breath and had a confident look on his face and got closer to Princess Lisha

Lisha: L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-LUX!? Wh-wh-wh-What are you d-d-d-d-d-doing?!

Lisha's face turns VERY red

Lux: I love you, Princess Lisha

Lisha's face was flustered and was extremely blushing

Lisha: I-i love you too

As their face got closer and closer and Lux was going in for the kiss and so was Lisha they were interrupted by Airi

Airi: Oh wow big bro never thought you had it in you to confess to a girl

Krulicifer: Yeah I guess that does not make you my fiancé anymore

Celes: As members of the same order I congratulate you

Celes's Thoughts: DAMN YOU LISHA!

Phi: *yawn* yeah yeah, Now where is the food table

Yoruka: Ara Ara Ojou-sama does that mean I have to look out for her too?

Lisha: NO! I can protect myself!

Lux: But I'm still going to protect you Princess since I am your personal knight It is my duty

Lisha: i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i d-d-d-d-d-dont m-m-mi-mi-mind..

Lisha was extremely flustered

Lux's thoughts: does this mean that we are together?!

Celes: Its getting late I should head back to the academy I have to…-

Krulcifer: Patrol, WE have to patrol the academy.

Celes: Ah, yes patrol

They just wanted to leave the 2 lovebirds alone to see what sparks are going to fly between them

Yoruka returned to lurking in the shadows

Celes and Krulcifer left to "patrol" the academy

Airi and the triad also left to leave them alone as they were making theories on what's going to happen after everyone leaves

Phi also left simply because she was tired.

****AFTER THE PARTY****

Lux: that party was too long im so tired

Lisha: yeah me too *yawn*

Lisha changed back into her school uniform

And on the way back Lisha suddenly crashed onto Lux's back

Lux: PRINCESS!?

Lisha fell asleep onto Lux as Lux was carrying Lisha on his back as walking to the academy

Lux: You work too hard Princess….

Lisha blushed as Lux smirked not knowing she was awake

Lux: That is just 1 reason out of a million on why I love you…

Lisha could not stop blushing

Lux: You need a break sometimes….Because as your boy—personal knight I must help you relax and protect you at all costs

Lisha was EXTREMELY blushing red because she knew what he was gonna say when he stuttered

When they arrive at the academy

Lux: Princess we are here….Princess?

Lisha was fast asleep as Lux smiled

So he took her to her room and laid her on her bed Lux could not ignore her beauty so he kissed her forehead

Lux: Goodnight Princess

He whispered in her ear as she blushed as he left the room

Lisha opened her eyes and screamed as she smashed her face on her pillow

Lisha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE SAID HE LOVED ME!

Lux smiled and blushed as he was outside her room

****THE NEXT DAY****

Lux knocked on Lisha's door

Lux: Princess its time for breakfast

Lisha half asleep: nOOoOoooo

Lux: Come on Princess you have to eat

Lisha realizing who it is and extremely embarrassed

Lisha: C-c-c-coming!

****10 MINUTES LATER****

Lisha stepped out of her room to see Lux waiting for her

Lisha: You didn't have to wait for me..*blush*

Lux: Of course I had too!

They walked to the cafeteria together everyone was staring at them

Lux: Umm…Hi?

Random Girl 1: SHE STOLE LUX FROM US!

Random Girl 2: YEAH!

The whole cafeteria goes wild

Lisha: U-umm I-i-i-i-i-i—

Lux grabbed Lisha's arm and ran outside Krulcifer and Celes

Lisha: L-Lux

Since Lux noticed that Lisha wanted to cry back there he could not take it

Lux and Lisha huffed

Lux: I-Im sorry I-

Lisha cut him off

Lisha: N-no its ok I wanted to get outta there anyway I couldn't take it

Lux was relieved

Lisha: This is…the place where I asked you to be my personal knight

Lux: Yeah its the first place in my mind

Lisha blushed

Lisha: S-So what you said back then at the castle….about when you loved me *EXTREME BLUSH* was it..true?

Lux: Yes, I love you…With all my heart I truly love you.

Lux realized that he was still holding her hand so he let go

Lux: I-Im Sorry-

Lisha pulled him in and kissed him. Then the others arrived.


	2. The Question

Lux was surprised at first but then he thought

Lux's Thoughts: You know what im kissing the girl I love.

So he kissed her back, Soon they both were comfortable kissing each other

Celes: I don't think we should bother them~

Celes's Thoughts: DAMN YOU TWICE LISHAAAAAAAAAA

Krulcifer: Yeah they're having a good time.

So they left soon after their kiss ended

Lisha: I-I-IM SORRY THAT WAS SO NOT LIKE ME—

Lux cut her off

Lux: No, I also enjoyed it *giggle*

Lisha turned bright red

Lisha: lets just go..

As they were walking back they heard a noise in the forrest

Lisha thought nothing of it but Lux stayed on guard

Lisha: S-So does this mean were t-t-t-t-t-together?

Lux: If you want its your decision I don't mind

Lisha in a low voice: I want us to be together…

Lux: Im sorry I didn't hear you well—

Lisha: Well I want us to be together!

As she got all flustered Lux giggled and said

Lux: Well ok

And then his hand got closer to her's they heard a crash

But in a flash Lux stood in front of Lisha ready to protect and had his hand on the Bahamut

But it wasn't an enemy it was the triad as they fell from a tree.

Shalice: Well looks like you caught us *giggles nervously*

Noct: Oops.

Tillfur: Well well well *as she quickly stood up* look at what you too love birds are doing

Lisha gets flustered and Lux blushes

Lux: A-Anyway what are you guys doing stalking us like that?!

Tillfur: Well we wanted to tell you guys that Celes wanted to train and she needed an opponent for battling so she asked us to get Lux

Shalice: Buuttt we saw you having a good time so we didn't want to disturb you and we kinda had the urge to see where this was going

Noct: I'd say you 2 love birds are really in love

Lux and Lisha were both flustered

Lux: W-Well tell her I'll be right there!

Lisha: Then I'll be upgrading my Drag-Ride

So they both walked back silently

As Lux was getting ready someone knocked his door

Lux: Come in!

Phi: Hey Lu

Lux: Oh hey phi, did you need something?

Phi: Yeah, Lisha wanted me to give you this

Lux: A note?

Phi: Yeah she said read it when you finish training with Celes

And she left

Lux's Thoughts: Well ok.

As Lux finished getting ready he saw the triad with and Phi passing his room giggling and really never thought anything of it

He entered the arena and didn't see Celes he was confused and heard something above him it was Celes wearing her Drag-Ride!

Celes: NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!

She aimed for Lux but he managed to escape

Lux quickly got Bahamut out since he knew that it was gonna be a tough battle

Celes shot her cannons at him but he kept dodging her attacks which made her more annoyed

He quickly tried to attack her but it was no use she was too fast

He kept dodging her attacks since there was no use trying to attack her so he created a strategy for him to attack her he got near the pillars as Celes was shooting her cannot at him she hit one of the pillars which covered Lux with a bit of smoke so he managed to hide behind a pillar but Celes didn't know which one and the battle had a little time left so she had to choose carefully and fast so Lux just kept on moving

So she shot a pillar and didn't hit Lux so he managed to ambush her and swung his sword and managed to take her to the ground and pinned her and the the match finished and Lux won and so he helped her up

Lux: Here. *Lux reached his hand to her*

Celes: Thanks *Takes his hand and gets up*

So they got off their Drag-Rides and walked to where Lisha was so Celes can repair her Drag-Ride

Lux: Im sorry if I damaged you're Drag-Ride too much Celes-senpai

Celes: No, its fine *giggles*

As they were walking Celes had a question in mind

Celes: So are you and Lisha together?

Lux blushed

Celes: Im sorry I know its none of my business

Lux: No no its fine, And im not sure if Lisha wants our relationship to be public

Celes: Oh. You should ask her

Celes's Thoughts: I MAY STILL HAVE A CHANCE BUT STILL DAMN YOU LISHA!

Lux: Yeah.

So they arrived and saw Lisha working.

Lux: Hey!

Celes: Hello

Lisha: Oh hey weren't you supposed to be training?

Lux: Oh yeah we finished

Celes looked annoyed as she was remembering her lose

Celes: Yes and my Drag-Ride got damaged and I was wondering if you can work on it?

Lisha: Yeah just leave it on the table.

Celes: Oh ok thank you!

Lux remembered the note and read it and it said…

Note: "Meet me at the lighthouse at 6:00 PM"

Lux smirked and took the pencil that was on the table and wrote

"Of course" on it so he gently returned the pencil and left the note on the desk

Lux: Oh and Princess i have to tell you something

Lisha was kinda confused and blushed

Celes: Well I have to go I have some student council work

Celes left and had this happy look while leaving

Lisha: Yes?

Lux: Is our relationship public if you want it can be private its up to you…

Lisha majorly blushed

Lisha: *whispers* yeah…

Lux: Excuse me princess—

Lisha: YES BECAUSE I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW YOUR MINE AND ONLY MINE!

Lux giggled as Lisha was EXTREMELY embarrassed

Lux: Well then * as he got closer to her * I am your's and your's only…

As he was lifting up her chin and pulling her closer to him and he was kissing her and she was enjoying it they were interrupted by the triad

Till: HEY LUX—

Shalice quickly put her hand on her mouth

Shalice: SHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE HAVING A MOMMENT

She whispered aggressively to Tillfur

They ended the kiss and Lisha was kinda upset that they ended but still was happy that they kissed

Lux: You know I can hear you right?

Lisha stared daggers at them and was embarrassed at the same time

Lisha: How long were you standing there!?

She said very angrily

Tillfur: W-Well we just g-g-got he-here * gulp *

Shalice: I told you to shut up!

Noct: Calm down Lisha-sama

Lux: Well I have to go I have way too many requests from the other students

Lisha looked jealous

Tillfur: Oooh~ You're jealous aren't you—

Lisha: OK NOW YOU'VE DONE IT

Lisha took out Tiamat (her Drag-Ride)

Tillfur: W-W-WAIITT PRINCESS LISHA WE CAN TALK ABOUT—

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lisha: COME BACK HERE YOU—

Shalice: * face palms * im gonna go try to stop her

Lux: Anyway why are you guys here anyway?

Noct: Well because Headmistress wanted us to tell you that you needed to keep up with the requests

Lux: Yeah yeah I know

So he quickly went to fulfill those requests, So he could have time to go to the lighthouse

He managed to finish all of them by 4 PM so he had 2 hours left he decided to rest for a bit

Lux: Ugghhh im so tired what time is it— oh its 4 I can…rest….for….a little—

Then he was fast asleep but when he woke up..

Lux: * yawn * what time is it— 5:58 PM!? IM GONNA BE LATE!

He quickly stormed out of the room and ran towards the lighthouse and when he got there it was already 6:00 PM exactly and he saw Lisha there standing and blushing in front of him as he was huffing

Lux: * huff * im * huff * im here

Lisha noticed that he was tired so she had an idea but first

Lisha: L-Lux…will y-you— WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME TOMORROW!?

She said while extremely flustered

Lux managed to catch his breath and responded

Lux: Well of course I've wanted to ask you the same this but I could not I was too busy so I was hoping you would ask

As he scratched his head and had a smirk on his face so they left and on the way Lisha wanted to do the idea in mind that she had

Lisha: Lets sit on that bench

Lux: Ok.

Lisha: * whisper * lay on my lap..

Lux: Im sorry wha—

Lisha: Lay on my lap I know you're tired!

She said quickly and flustered while blushing.

Lux laid on her lap as his eyes got heavy and couldn't open them anymore he was fast asleep

Lisha couldn't stop thinking about the day he told her that he loved her

* 3 Hours Later *

Lux woke up on his Princess's lap as she was sleeping Lux couldn't stop thinking on how lucky he was to have her..

So Lux had an idea he carried his Princess in his arms all the way to her room but Lux said a few things..

Lux: And another reason why I love you is that you care for others more than yourself….Princess

So he arrived at her room and laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead as she was sleeping…

* THE NEXT DAY *


	3. The Heat

* THE NEXT DAY *

Lisha's Thoughts: Wh-What happened? The last I remember—

As she smashed her head into the pillow flustered and happy there were knocks at the door

Lisha: Come in!

It was Lux

Lux: Ah, Princess you're already awake! Did you sleep well?

Lisha: * blush * Yes..

Lux: Well we need to go to the cafeteria so you can eat—

Lisha: * whisper * I don't wanna go there..

Lux: Excuse me—

Lisha: I don't wanna go there!

Lux: Thought so that's why I prepared your lunch

Lisha blushed and smiled

Lisha: But where will we eat?

Lux: Anywhere you want to.

And thats why Lisha went outside in the garden of the academy and sat on the bench and Lux followed her

So they both sat down and got out their bento's and ate their lunch in peace on their lunch

Lux: So you wanted to eat outside?

Lisha: Yeah I've always wanted to its….peaceful here

Lux: Yes, yes it is — and my the way Princess what time will we go on our date?

Lisha blushed as she said

Lisha: After school..* blush *

Lux: Ok—

Lux noticed something move in the woods so he stayed ok guard.

Lisha: Are you ok Lux?

Lux: Yeah…im fine

Truth be told he was NOT fine he was worried that someone might wanna kill his Princess

And then out of no where Krulcifer aimed at Lux for no reason but Yoruka didn't let that happen as she stopped Krulcifer's attack by her sword.

Krulcifer: Oh my never thought you'd show up at the training session for Lux

Yoruka: I like to see my Ojou-sama unharmed even if it means that my life is gonna be on the line

Lux giggled nervously as Lisha looked kinda angry that their "private" time got interrupted

Yoruka: What was so important that you had to attack my Ojou-sama?

Krulcifer: Well I heard that he won against Celes in training so I wanted to see how he beat her.

Yoruka: Well then ask him don't attack him I would hate to see my Ojou-sama mad at me for hurting his friend

Krulcifer: Well you'd be surprised if I harmed you—

As Youruka and Krulcifer were head to head on each other Krulcifer with her calming ice cold face with her smirk and Yoruka with her psychotic smile that most people fear but Krulcifer did not hesitate to take her on

Lux: Yoruka you can go now as you can see im not harmed.

Yoruka: Yes Ojou-sama

As she returned to the shadows

Krulcifer: Well as you heard I wanted to see how you managed to defeat Celes in training.

Lux: Well I used the Bahamut instead of the Wyvern * nervous laugh *

Krulcifer: Oh? Even though you only have 12 minutes that is very unusual of you Lux

Lux: Yeah, I had something only mind while fighting..

As he looked at Lisha with a blush on his face while smiling and Lisha looked down while blushing so it could not show that she knew who and what he was talking about but mainly hiding the blush that she had on her face

Krulcifer: Well I didn't want to interrupt your date but seems like I did so I will be taking my leave now Goodbye.

They both blushed as they sat back down on the bench

Lisha yawned and leaned on Lux's shoulder very tired

Lux: Working late again?

Lisha: Yeah.

Lux: You need to rest sometimes Princess—

Lisha: You don't need to call me Princess just call me Lisha that's fine * yawn *

Lux: Ah, ok then Lisha

* BELL RINGS *

Lisha kinda got mad because the bell interrupted their personal time in the garden

As they stood up and went to class in the hallway Lisha had an idea she decided to talk to the teacher a few minutes before class so get permission for that idea

As they entered class he noticed that Lisha was a few seconds late because he knew that she was behind him but not that far behind but he noticed that she went to the row and specifically the seat behind Lux so she could admire her boyfriend and knight now so from a close distance

As Lux looked behind him he didn't see a student he saw his girl friend looking flustered like the normal Tsundere that she is and he smiled as she blushed.

But in class the time he was not prepared was the time Lisha was most happy of helping someone specifically Lux..

Lux: Crap I don't have a pen

The Lisha had an idea.

As she saw Phi almost giving Lux a pen she said something right before Phi can make her move.

Phi: I have a—

Lisha: I have a pen.

She said while interrupting Phi

Lux: Oh can I use it just for this period I don't have one

Lisha: Y-Yeah sure..

As she handed him the pen and for the rest of the class she just sat there staring at her boyfriend while thinking

Lisha's thoughts: Oh how was I so lucky to have a boyfriend like Lux…

But after class Headmistress Relie called everyone except Lux to the cafeteria

Relie: Ok so students we are having another Lux event!—

All of the girls go wild especially Celes and Lisha they both stared daggers at each other and were ready to do anything

Relie: Now now, Whoever gets the highest score in this upcoming exam gets to have exclusive possession on Lux Arcadia for 1 month—

Relie couldn't continue because all of the students ran to the library but Lisha couldn't study after school because she had a date with Lux at that time so when the bell rang they both met after school but Celes noticed Lisha leave and got suspicious and so she followed her.

Lux: Are you ready for our date?

Lisha: Y-Yes…

As they went to the town they saw that a carnival was being held Lisha forgot about it as it was the main reason she asked Lux out today.

Lux: Oh? A carnival? Wait— did you plan this? * giggles *

Lisha blushed like crazy

Lisha: Lets just go!

First they went to the booths to play something well of course they didn't have to pay because Lisha planned and is the soon-to-be-queen of this empire so they went to the shooting booth Lisha saw a stuffed bear holding a love heart that said "I Love You" on it she really loved it but when she shot it didn't fall Lux saw her eyes filled with rage and tried to do something before she would cause a scene

Lisha: S—

Lux: Another round please

Lisha was confused but noticed what he was trying to do so when he shot it he won it

Booth Manager: * rings the bell * Congratulations! You won this bear!

Lisha blushed as he gave it to her, Lux smiled as she was blushing

She looked away saying

Lisha: Th-Thank you..

So they went to the other booth which was a ring toss if you throw the ring and it lands on the prize you win it Lux let Lisha go first she was aiming for the candy so she focused on it just because she didn't want Lux to do stuff for her and wanted to show her independence to him and thankfully she made it

Lisha: YES.

As she hugged Lux tightly she let go as she noticed what she was doing but Lux was also happy with her

Now back to Celes

Celes: What are they doing?— wait, ARE THEY ON A DATE!?

She decided to spy on them but she needed a disguised so she snuck into the costume room for performers only she stole the yellow clown suit (of course) so she followed them around

Celes Thoughts: Hmm, JUST WAIT LUX WHEN I GET THE HIGHEST SCORE IN THE TEST I WILL HAVE YOU—

Celes couldn't finish that though because she felt someone pull her

Show Manager: GOD REN WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU

Celes: W-Wait no you don't understand—

She was dragged to the show and got thrown on stage but when she got on stage she saw the 2 lovebirds on stage but they didn't recognize her from her clown suit and mask

Lux: Oh a show—

Lisha held Lux's hand tightly as she was afraid Lux was confused at first but when he saw the clown on stage he noticed that she had a fear of clowns he smiled and pulled her out of the crowd but Celes noticed them holding hands and going away she got out of stage and followed them

Celes Thoughts: What are they—WHERE ARE THEY GOING— ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS!?

Celes broke them up as Lisha fell Lux noticed and got his sword out and sliced the clowns mask in half but what they saw was a surprise on whom they saw.

Lux: Who—CELES-SENPAI!?

Lisha was fumed with rage because she interrupted their date and broke their hands up

Celes: Oh ehehehe hi?

So they decided to go somewhere private and talk

Lux: What are you doing here Celes-senpai?

Celes: Well I always had a talent of acting but then—

Lisha: THE TRUTH PLEASE.

Celes: Fine…

She told them everything

Lux: So you followed us thinking we were going to do something indecent?

Celes: Y-Yes.

Lisha screeched as she was MAJORLY TURNING RED because of she thought of Lux with only his underwear on

Lux: Um Lisha—

Lisha: OH YES IM OK IM TOTALLY FINE * nervous laughter *

They decide to go back to the academy but he rarely saw students in the hallways they were either rushing or reading lux was confused but they both remembered the test

Celes: AH YES I HAVE TO—UMM TRAIN YES TRAIN GOODBYE!

Lisha: OH YES THAT REMINDS ME I HAVE SOME DRAG-RIDES TO REPAIR BYE LUX!

They both rushed to the same direction and Lux found that suspicious but never really thought anything of it until he saw no one is the hallways so he tried to investigate until he saw Krulcifer in the academy garden

Lux: Oh Krulcifer!

Krulcifer: Ah, The man of the event

Lux was confused at first but them remembered the other event he was dragged in

Lux: Is Relie doing one of those events again?

Krulcifer: Boom. You finally figured it out eh?

Lux: What—

Krulcifer: The lucky lady that gets the highest grade in the upcoming test gets "exclusive possession on Lux Arcadia" Headmistresses words…

She laughed as he ran but he had an idea

* THE DAY OF THE TEST *

Lux entered the class to all eyes on him but Lisha had the most confident face of them all Lux was kinda scared of her face

Lux: Oh Lisha I forgot to return you're pen

Lisha blushed as she took it

Lisha's thoughts: My lucky pen…

Instructor: OK CLASS TEST TIME HOPE YOU STUDIED WELL

Tech of course you did

As she passed the test to Lux she told him good luck

As they all were finishing the test Lux was the first one to finish everyone was surprised by him so was the instructor

Instructor: Huh, First one to finish you may rest

Lux: Thank you

He fell fast asleep as he stayed up all night studying so he can get the highest.

* 2 DAYS LATER *

The scores were out but surprisingly Lux was not first but 3rd

Everyone: LISESHARTE ATISMATA PERFECT SCORE!?

Lisha had a surprised look on her face but was also very happy

Celes: Well looks like you win

Lisha had an evil giggle but to be honest Lux was terrified of it he had this scared but also he knew he was screwed from the beginning

Lux: Damn it.

Lisha: You can't escape from me now!

Celes looked bummed and upset as she thought

Celes's mind: Damn it I thought I had him.!

Lisha spent the whole day bossing him around with a grin on her face with every order but had the perfect idea for her to relax tonight

Lisha: W-Wait for me h-here..!

Lux: U-Uhm ok?

Lisha went into the room and started to get undressed and laid on the bed face down with a towel for her private part and her butt for a massage (yes a massage not THAT to whoever thought of that is a sick pervert tho I wish they did XD)

Lisha: C-c-c-c-come in now Lux…

Lux came in and screeched as he closed his eyes with him hands

Lux: L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-LISHA-SAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Lisha: I WANTED YOU TO GIVE ME A MASSAGE YOU IDIOT!

Lux: OK OK!

So he grabbed the oil and put it on his hands and while rubbing it on both his hands (I CANT BELIEVE IM WRITING THIS) she could hear the sound of the oil and blushed with a uncomfortable face

He put the oil on her back while massaging but as she moaned (WHAT THE FUCK AM I WRITING!?) Lux couldn't believe what he was doing but he kept thinking to himself that its just a massage and nothing is gonna happen but she just kept on moaning and moaning and Lux just couldn't take it anymore but when he tried to stop…(SOMEONE HELP ME MY PERVERTED SIDE IS COMING TOGETHER!)

Lux: IM SORRY I CANT—

Lisha grabbed his arm and said

Lisha: C-Continue…..please.

With a relieved exhausted look on her face while breathing heavily

Lux noticed that she was relaxing and be wanted her to take it easy AND relax so he continued without thinking.

As he continued she kept on moaning but he tried not to think much of it (ok im gonna do it I can't restrain myself from letting my ship sail BITE ME but in the next chapter cause Idk if some people will like this OK SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WONT TAKE LONG I PROMISE)


	4. Taken In

But it was getting hot and so he couldn't stop because he wanted her to relax and so he stopped her a second and Lisha turned around for a second and saw him undressing but when he took of his uniform she saw him without a shirt all sweaty she WAS MAJORLY TURNING RED as he said

Lux: You must relax, Princess

She got turned on when he whispered that in her ear so she obeyed him as he was messaging him and he hit the spot

Lisha: * moans loudly* * out of breath * Th-thats the s-spot…

So Lux continues massaging that spot till she moans louder and louder and the triad were ordered to evacuate the building for an assembly.

But Lux couldn't take it anymore and whispered in her…

Lux: Get ready Princess.

He massaged the same spot harder and harder but while doing it he was tired and decided to stop the Lisha had some things to say or do something….

Lux: Ok Princess im done now—WOAH—

As she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss

When they kissed he stopped and pushed her to the bed and kissed her neck while restraining her arms then he moved down to her stomach she tried to resist but it was futile as Lux whispered in her ear.

Lux: Stop resisting Princess

She turned extremely red but still wasn't in her right mind she looked up to try to hide the fact that she was blushing madly but Lux held her chin down and they were both kissing deeply Lisha decided to take his pants off with speed and but first he had to do something

He went under the covers and licking every inch of her body she felt pleasure but it has not even started and she started moaning louder than ever but no one was coming they both were surprised but just continued on with their "Business" but when he continued on to the down part Lisha was feeling extreme pleasure coming from him and she realized when he arrived in her "precious part" she could not believe how much pleasure she was experiencing.

Lisha: KKYAAAA~~~

But when he finished she was breathing very heavily and fast

Lux: You like that Princess~?

Lisha: Y-Yes..AHHH~~~

But she felt something get stuck in her she held Lux very tightly while feeling a pain that gave pleasure it was a feeling that Lisha had never felt but was happy feeling

Lisha: Ahhhhh~

Her melting voice was making Lux's dick even harder and he started as soon as he cummed she moaned even louder than ever

Lisha: OH MY— KYAAAAAAA~~~

Lux looked even more determined and started to thrust harder into her

Lisha: Y-YESS~~~ (writers note: idk why I am doing this but hey!)

She opened her mouth that was about to scream a throbbing moan but he quickly kissed her and felt her warm overly wet mouth which made her quite for a bit but her expression was what made Lux the beast.

As soon as he saw her expression he got even harder this was an unknown feeling to Lux he never felt this before he didn't know how to react then he suddenly felt dizzy.

She noticed that he was tired and fell fast asleep on her so she wore her panties and bra and her uniform and dressed Lux in his boxers and then she put him in her bed and let him sleep but when she got a good look at him she didn't want to leave him alone so she decided to sleep with him and so she slept next to him and then she took his arm and wrapped it around herself and she slept with him….

* THE NEXT DAY *

Lux: H-Huh what happened—

As he remembered what happened he saw him precious Princess sleeping with him cause she didn't want to leave him alone

Lisha: H-Hmm…?

She immediately woke up and was too embarrassed to face him so she smashed her head on the pillow and apologized like crazy

Lisha: IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY—

Lux: Its ok, I had fun too

Lisha looked like she dipped in a can of red paint because of how hard she blushed

So she lifted her head from the pillow and started pounding Lux's chest softly over and over until she let out all her frustration on him but then they remembered that they had class so he quickly changed into his uniform and ran to class following Lisha but as soon as they got there the instructor noticed them enter the room

Instructor: OI WHY ARE YOU LATE!?

Lisha: W-Well..—

Lux: Lisha was sick and I was taking care of her

He giggled nervously while scratching the back of his head

Instructor: Miss Lisha do you need to go to the infirmary?

Lisha: N-No im better now..

As they both sat on their seat relieved that they were able to get to class not so late Kurlicfer had suspected somethings knew something was out of the ordinary with those 2.

After class Lisha went to her shop cause she had some work to do and she told Lux to go with her cause she didn't want to be alone and she was comfortable being with Lux but when she was working the triad came from the request of Relie

Tillfur: Yo Lux!

Shalice: Headmistress Relie wanted us to tell you that she needs you to finish the pilled up requests from the students

Lisha looked upset

Lisha: H-Headmistress said that?

Noct: Yes.

Tillfur: Welp hope you get them done soon c'ya!

Lux sighed knowing he has many things to do but didn't want to leave Lisha's side so he looked at her

Lisha: Its ok you can go.

Lux: You sure?

Lisha: Yeah—

Lux ran up to her and kissed her

Lisha's thoughts: It's like he can read my mind…

The kiss ended and with these words

Lux: I'll be back in a little while Princess

He whispered in her ear which made her screech when he left

But in the halls something unusual happened Lux was snatched by his criminal collar which cause him to be strangled just enough for him to pass out and when he woke he was chained up with his shirt off wearing nothing on top but only wearing pants his feet and arms were chained to the wall and saw his Drag-rides on the table in a familiar place it was like he was there from before and suddenly flashbacks appeared in his mind of him and Fugil during the fall of the Arcadia Empire but then he realized he was in the Kingdoms secret basement turns out no one eventually knew about it still but then someone out of the blues wearing a hood and with blood on his face and sword Lux immediately recognized the face

Lux: FUGIL—

He was cut off by whom he thought was his brother but actually it was someone else

Hayes: Hehehehehehehehehe I told you not to compare me with that weakling

Hayes grabbed his Wyvern and enabled it so Lisha can hear Lux struggled and tried to get out of the chains but it was no use he couldn't no matter how much he tried

Hayes: Hello…Princess

Lisha: Umm who is this?

Hayes: Aww you don't remember me?

Lisha: HAYES!?—

Hayes: BINGO!

Lisha: Wait…—WHERE IS LUX!?

She screamed with a worried and angry voice

Hayes: Oh you fake little boyfriend? He is right here

Lux: LISHA—GAAAHHHH!

Hayes slashed his stomach causing a massive amount of pain

Lisha: LUX!? ARE YOU OKAY!?

Hayes: Aww worried for your little boyfriend? Its ok I just slashed his stomach!

As she laughed like a maniac Lisha couldn't control her anger

Lisha: TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME SO I CAN BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!

Hayes: Ooo~ THAT MAKES ME WANT TO HURT HIM EVEN MORE!

As Hayes was torturing Lux Lisha came up with a plan she knew she could track Lux down by his Drag-ride

Lux: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!—

He screamed while being tortured

Lisha: LUX!? LUX!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Hayes: oh nothing I just put a sharp metal rod in his arm!

As Lux was screaming in pain and agony Lisha was enraged and seeking for revenge for her knight so she came up with a plan

Lisha: What do you want?!

Hayes: Oohh playing that card well too bad I only want him DEAD.

Lisha: Tch—

Lux: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lisha: LUX! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME—

Lux: NNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hayes: Now now Princess you don't want me to get mad now or this fake will die before you even try to do anything!

Lisha: STOP JUST STOP—THATS IT IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Hayes: IM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!

Lisha ended the call

Lisha: Ok its done

** 10 MINUTES OF TORTURE LATER **

Hayes: You know what I'm getting bored how about I just end your life right here eh?

Lux: Then just tell me one thing…

Hayes: Ugh fine which is?

Lux: What did you do to my brother?!

Hayes: Oh him? I just won in a duel….TO THE DEATH!

Lux's eyes widened in shock he was filled with rage since he didn't have much family left he was desperately trying to get out of the chains but it was no use all he felt was pain

Hayes: Well now since I told you that TIME TO DIE—

But before she could do anything she heard a loud BANG! It was Lisha that broke the wall

Lisha: HAYEEEESSSSS!

She immediately blasted her cannon at her but Hayes managed to dodge it

Hayes: Impressive finding me here—

Then Phi held her down right after she summoned her Drag-ride

Hayes: OH MONSTER GIRL TOO!? THIS IS GETTING EXCITING!

Hayes got out of her chains and sprung up

Krulcifer: Wise Blood.

She foresaw her attack and shot her down with her freeze canon

Hayes: OK NOW YOUR GETTING ANNOYING

Meanwhile Lisha got Lux out of the chains with blood dripping everywhere he immediately passed out breathing very slowly

Lisha: LUX!? LUX!?

She took a good look at his bruises and slashes he was covered in blood dripping from his head to his legs Lisha was FUELED WITH RAGE

Lisha: GROVEL IN THE NAME OF GOD—SPRAYSHOT!

Lisha held her down and they managed to attack her several times

Hayes: OK NOW YOUR ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!—

Yoruka got out of the shadows and attacked her until she was on the ground

Yoruka: Victory Strike.

Hayes: NNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Yoruka: Protecting my master.

Krulcifer: Well you're late on that—

Yoruka: Is it time to argue while Master is dying?

Lisha: D-DYING!?

Hayes: ITS ALL GOING AS PLANNED THO I DIDNT KNOW THAT YOU WOULD COME! I TOLD YOU I WANTED HIM TO DIE AND I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD COME TRYING TO SAVE HIM—

Yoruka's speed was overwhelming to the eye she just kept on attacking with no stop even for one second next thing you know Hayes's was on her knees

Hayes: OK NOW YOUVE DONE IT!—

She immediately tried to slash them but someone protected them

Celes: How dare you attack my juniors?

Hayes: CELISTIA RALGRIS FINALLY WE MEET IVE BEEN WAITING TO KILL ALL OF YOU—

But in the blink of an eye Celes was suddenly attacking her with cold blood

Yoruka: At least one of you finally gets me.

Meanwhile with all of that Lisha desperately was trying to keep Lux conscious but she noticed that he was sweating tremendously and was extremely tired she laid him on the floor as she was filled with rage

Lisha: SEVEN HEADS!

Hayes: NOW I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU ON!

Krulcifer shot her freeze cannon that wanted to hit Hayes but she dodged it and hit Yoruka while she was out of sight

Yoruka: I have no problem fighting you but not right now.

And when Phi tried to hold her down again she accidentally held down Celes

Celes: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Phi: Sorry.

Hayes immediately ceased her opportunity to attack Lisha

Lisha: WHAT—

Hayes: Heh.

She took her downbeat something happened Lux awakened

Lux: Overlimit, ON!

Lisha: NO LUX!

First he aimed for the arm and managed to slice it off and get her to 1 knee then he aimed for the knee she was kneeling on and sliced it off with ease

Hayes: EH!?

But he noticed his limit and just could not stop so from anger he sliced her remaining arm and leg until the Drag-Ride disappeared

Hayes: Heh you really stood out fake huh?

Yoruka: Just leave her to me

As she licked her lips in a evil mind set that was showing

Hayes: W-Wait hold on—AAAAAAAAA!

Yoruka flew her away everyone not wanting to know what she is going to do with her but suddenly they felt something heavy fall it was Lux he passed out

Lisha: LUX!

They all hurried and sat around him while Lisha was laying his head on her lap but everything he saw was blurry unable to focus but the last thing he saw was his beautiful Princess shedding infinite amounts of tears his last movement in mind was to wipe away those meaningless tears since he hated to see her cry she held his hand tightly while it was on her cheek but these final words broke her heart

Lux: I-I love you Princess..

They immediately shared a final kiss filled with all their love and passion they have for each other the others could not stop crying but when the kiss ended they all started to cry as loud as possible

Krulcifer: Huh never thought that I would cry—but anyways Lux u better wake up or-or—

She was unable to continue that sentence since the others had some others things to say

Celes: HEY LUX YOU BETTER WAKE UP OR I WILL MAKE U TRAIN 10 EXTRA HOURS FOR A MONTH!—

She was raging with multiple tears down her face that were unusual to the others since they never seen her cry but didn't think much about it

Phi: Y-You never kept your promise..—YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD EAT CAKE TOGETHER ONCE THIS ALL FINISHED!

While they were all raging and grieving Lisha couldn't believe what happened and it was clear that she was suffering the most out of all of them all of their memories together suddenly went through her mind in a flash which caused her to cry even more

Lisha: no no no no—

Celes: Lisha—

Lisha: NO NO NO LUX I NEVER TOLD YOU TO SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR US I NEVER ORDERED YOU TO DIE—

Suddenly she felt a tight grip like a body on her chest then suddenly on her back they were all hugging her then she gripped his hand harder.

But while they were all grieving an unusual sound suddenly tingled their ears a cough and all eyes were on Lux their emotions quickly turned into joy when they saw him coughing but what was even more unusual was that he was coughing blood which caused them to have mixed emotions from sad to happy to worried they immediately took him back to the academy and broke down Relies door

Relie: What—OH MY GOD!

Lisha: TREAT HIM. NOW.

* 1 MONTH AND A HALF LATER *

Lux: H-huh?

He woke up in a large spacious unfamiliar room with throbbing pain in the head and arm gripped something in his hand tight and when he looked over to see what it was he was surprised to find his Princess sleeping on the side of the bed holding his hand as he looked around the room he noticed tons of gifts and "Get Well Soon" notes he tried to remember what happened but he couldn't suddenly he saw Yoruka

Yoruka: Welcome back, Aruji-sama

Everyone outside heard her and stormed inside

Celes: LUX!?

Krulcifer: Heh you sure took your sweet time resting while we were worried about you

Lux: I can see I did

Phi: Lux!

They all immediately went to hug him Krulcifer went to his side and they all aimed to hug him but suddenly Lisha swiftly hugged him before anyone else made a move tears were streaming down her face

Lisha: Why…why did you do that?! I was so worried about you—

At that moment he realized that she was crying and knew exactly what to do he pulled her back and got closer until they were almost touching lips but were interrupted by Celes

Celes: Ahem Ahem, What may you be doing? I SHALL NOT PERMIT THIS—

The triad came in and carried her with a hand over her mouth so they could have a moment

Tillfur: Yo Lukkchi its good that your feeling better

Shalice: Yeah these girls would NOT leave you alone for a second especially that one over there

As she was pointing to Lisha she looked embarrassed

Noct: Yes. And also Airi just left to get some real food she was tired of the hospital food.

Krulcifer: Alright now that I see you getting better I can stop worrying about you.

Phi: And when you come to the academy we can eat together!

Lux: Yeah yeah I remember..

But as they all laughed the Doctor came in and had a serious look on his face

Lisha: Well!? How is he!?

Doctor: Well he is healthy but there is one problem—

Lisha: PROBLEM?!—

Lux: Hey its ok lets hear what it is then you can react

Doctor: Thank you, the problem is that he can't be in any physical activities what so even for 1 month—

All: 1 MONTH!?

Doctor: Yes 1 month due to very serious injuries

Lux: But what happened to Hayes?

Lisha: Yoruka took her…—

Lux: Now I regret I even asked

Krulcifer: But anyways you need to rest come on Lisha

Lisha: If you know that I'm going to deny it why even ask?

Lux: Oh and doctor I forgot to ask!

Doctor: Yes?

Lux: Why are my legs and arm numb?

Doctor: Oh and I forgot to mention that I put a fluid in your body that will make them numb it was necessary for the healing procedure and you will need to exercise in our facility every morning it will be tough but you'll get through it I know it.

Lux: Oh…Well ok

Meanwhile they were talking the train and Krulcifer were trying to pull Lisha out of the bed while she was laying next to Lux

Tillfur: Cmon Lisha he needs to rest we..need..to…LEAVE!

Shalice: We have to go Princess he needs to go to sleep for his surgery in the morning

Krulcifer: Who knows what you will do with him after the surgery—

That immediately triggered her to let go and the triad hastily carried her and quickly ran out

Krulcifer: Well good night!

Lux went to sleep and when the next morning came he was ready but didn't know what kind of surgery it was they took him in to a room filled with knifes that looked like torture devices but didn't want to ask about them they played him down on a table locked the room

When he was looking around he saw a glass window with people behind it which looked like Lisha, Celes, Phi and Krulcifer then he suddenly felt a needle being stuck in his arm he felt something suspicious since he couldn't move anything but can still talk then someone suddenly came in and he lost consciousness

Lisha: What do you think they're doing?

Krulcifer: Probably paralyzing him then making him unconscious

Celes: Well that is what they do in surgeries

Lisha: But did the doctor say what kind of surgery?

Krulcifer: Now that I think about it no he didn't

Celes: Im starting to get suspicious from that doctor

Phi: Im going to the snack bar—

But then Airi suddenly stormed to them

Airi: GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

She led them outside in the garbage area and they saw a wig that looked like the doctors hair and then opened the garbage to see the doctor costume with a fake ID

Celes: I knew it—

Lisha: Wait then that means—

Krulcifer: LUX!

They all rushed back into the hospital and broke down the door to see Lux unconscious and 2 people tied up and Yoruka with a knife ready to kill them but the 1 person looked very familiar it was Ragreed trying to kill Lux

Lisha: Yoruka if you wanna kill them just take them away to some place no one can see

Yoruka: Already planning on doing it—oh and he is going to wake up in an hour or so I already gave him the antidote

So then they all carried him back to the room

* 1 HOUR LATER *


	5. Finale

sorry lads for the VERY VERY late post ive been hit with a major writing slump and school is a huge pain in the ass and ive been dealing with some mental problems but im ok now no need to worry! thanks for understanding and i hope i can write more fanfictions for you in the future! (please ask for more recommendations in the review box and ill try my best to write it!)

Lux: Wh-What happened—WO-WOAH!  
Lisha immediately leaped at him  
Lisha: Th-Thats it! Im never gonna leave you alone EVER!  
Krulcifer: Well we can't leave that job to you only  
Celes: That is true I have to protect all my underclassmen  
Phi: I will protect Lu.  
Lux: Thanks guys but can you fill me in on what happened?  
They told him what happened and decided to take care of him in the academy since they don't know what will happen if they kept him here so they took him to the academy and carried him to his bed Lisha of course stayed with him  
Lux: Its getting late you should go sleep you look tired  
Lisha: H-Huh—No I won't leave you alone who knows what might come when no one is here!  
Lux: Its fine you need to rest—  
At that moment she had an idea if she wanted to stay with Lux and get rest how about she just sleeps next to him so she got up and laid down next to him the second she laid down Lux put his arm around her which caused her to blush even more she dug her head under his arm of embarrassment not knowing what she was doing and fell fast asleep Lux just admired her beauty from the dim moonlight peeking through the window so he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight  
Lux: Goodnight, My strong precious Princess  
Then he closed his eyes and drifted away to a sweet slumber with the woman he adores but when the others came in  
Krulcifer: Oi Lux—Lisha…What did we say when we talked about this?  
Celes: Looks like she slept with him last night—WAIT WHAT DID YOU 2 DO LAST NIGHT!?  
Phi: Lux, Wake up.  
Lux: Wh—Phi?  
Phi: Yeah.  
Lux: Whats going on?  
Phi: Did you sleep with Lisha last night?  
Lux: Yeah—WAIT WHAT!?  
Celes: SO YOU DID?!  
Krulcifer: I knew we couldn't leave you 2 alone for the night come on Lisha time to wake up  
Airi: Honestly big bro keep it in your pants  
Lux: NO YOUR MISUNDERSTANDING—  
Noct: Yes.  
Tillfur: Whats all this commotion in the morning—WOAH LUX WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!?  
Shalice: Looks like you got "special treatment"  
She winked with that annoying grin while Celes was raging out of her mind on how this act was not permitted in this school and how she was not allowed to stay with me for the rest of the nights therefore we can't do "indecent things" anymore.  
Lisha: But we weren't!  
Celes: Then why were you both in the same bed sleeping with each other?  
Lisha: Well—  
Krulcifer: Look how about we all get shifts for the day  
Celes: That sounds fair.  
Lisha: Fine  
So they decided to make a schedule while Lux was asleep after classes would be Krulcifer because she is always free and has nothing to do at that time and Lisha would work on Drag-rides and Celes has council work and in the evenings would be Lisha because she would be done with her Drag-rides in that time and Krulcifer would manage missions and do homework and Celes would patrol the academy in the evening and in the night would be Celes because she can prevent all the "indecent things" Lisha and Lux would do in the night time and she would be perfectly charged in the night and the other 2 can get some rest and in the morning before school would be Phi because then she would have just woken up refreshed not so tired.

* DAY 1*  
Phi: Hey Lu wake up.  
Lux: Ph-Phi?  
Phi: Yeah. Time to wake up  
He got up and Phi helped him go to the bathroom to freshen up then Phi helped him change into some comfortable clothes that they got for him while recovering for him to wear it was a white cloth shirt with a soft tailored brown shorts that were to knee hight.  
After that he went back to bed and Phi fed him some porridge then drank little bit of water then the bell rang to what Lux thought was early then checked the time and noticed that Phi was the one that was late to wake him up most likely because she was asleep.

* AFTER SCHOOL *  
The split second the bell rung Krulcifer opened the door looks like she was waiting outside for the bell to ring.  
Lux: Oh—umm were you waiting for the bell to ring outside?  
Krulcifer: No.  
Lux: O-oh um ok?  
Krulcifer: Now get up you need exercise—  
At that moment Sharis barged in his room which caused him to fall off the bed when he was trying to get up Sharis rushed over and grabbed Krulcifer by her arm while trying to say but she was panting  
Sharis: Urgent…*pant* mission….*pant*….manage  
Krulcifer: But I—  
Sharis: NO TIME—  
Lux: WAIT—  
He did not have time to talk since Sharis slammed the door right away and he sat there and wondered who is going to take care of him for the time being but then heard some giggling outside and suddenly someone pushed Lisha inside  
Lisha: WHAT—  
The door immediately slammed shut  
Lux: What just happened?  
Lisha: I don't know, anyway why did Sharis drag Krulcifer out?  
Lux: Something about a mission— wait why aren't you with them?  
Lisha: I didn't know there was a mission—  
They immediately understood what the others were trying to do  
Lisha: Y-your lucky I just finished my work then who would have taken care of you!?  
Lux: Thanks?  
So she helped him get up and helped him exercise his body so he could get at least some body fitness she noticed that he was in pain and tried his best to hide it so she went easy on him but on the inside she was also in pain since she couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend in pain so once she was done she laid him down on the bed and fed him some of the leftover lunch.  
Lux: Thank you!  
He said calmly with the soft voice that Lisha loved and couldn't stand which caused her to go from pink to red all of the blood in her body suddenly gathered to her cheeks  
Lisha: J-Jeez I don't know what to say when you do that face  
She looked away to hide her blushing face from him he giggled and decided to go to sleep since he was tired from the exercising since his body can only take some physical activity once in a while so when he laid down and fell asleep Lisha could not resist and laid down next to him smiling happily while thinking  
Lisha's mind: Seriously how did I get this lucky for this boy to love me?  
And fell asleep next to him but when she woke up..  
Lux: I SWEAR I JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS—  
Celes: AND YOU THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOU?!  
She woke up to Celes pointing her blade at Lux  
Tillfur: Celes calm down.  
Noct: Yes. You need to calm down  
Sharis: Yeah I called Lisha so she can take care of Lux since we needed Krulcifer to help us with a mission!—  
Celes: THATS EVEN WORSE WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME!?—  
Tillfur: Well we looked for you and we found you but…—  
Noct: Yes. We found you talking to a cat in the woods.  
Celes dropped her blade  
Celes: Well— I— BUT THAT DOES NOT HELP THAT THEY WERE DOING INDECENT THINGS ALONE—  
Lisha: Who is screaming—  
Celes immediately picked up her blade and pointed at Lisha  
Lisha: JESUS CELES WHY ARE YOU POINTING YOUR BLADE AT ME?!  
Celes: Because you were doing indecent things alone an school grounds and I CANNOT permit this—  
Lisha: WHAT INDECENT THINGS I JUST TOOK CARE OF LUX SINCE NO ONE COULD—  
Celes: THEN WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM?!  
Lisha turned red and got up from the bed  
Lisha: Well— Thats—  
Celes: SO YOU WERE DOING INDECENT THINGS ALONE—  
Lisha: JESUS NO I WAS JUST TIRED SINCE I WAS TAKING CARE OF HIM AFTER SCHOOL  
Celes: Oh—  
She withdrew her sword  
Celes: Well I guess that isn't an exact explanation but ill let it slide this time—  
Lisha: BUT WE DIDNT—  
Krulcifer: Oi did you forget that we are intruding in Lux's room while he was resting?  
Tillfur: Yeah you need to go back to your dorm its getting late  
Noct: Yes. Everyone needs to get out.  
Lisha: But—  
Sharis: Lisha your time is up now its Celes's time now come on I'll escort you to your room  
Lisha: Fine.  
So they all left and Celes was alone with Lux  
Lux: Now can I get some rest?—  
Celes: No, I must feed you since you need to have extra energy for training because I will show no mercy after pulling a stunt like that and scaring us— but why did you do that?!  
Lux: Well I got you into that mess so I also had to help—  
Celes: Anyway lets not talk about a depressing topic like that and how are things going with you and Lisha?  
Lux: We are not doing 'any' indecent things and you always try not to leave us alone because you think we are doing indecent things.  
Celes: Well is it true?  
Lux: WELL OF COURSE NOT  
Celes: How was I supposed to know what you 2 do alone in the bed?!  
Lux: Just for your information we 'didn't' do 'ANY' indecent things!  
Celes: So you really love her?  
Lux: Yeah..  
He said with a heart warming smile she could not help but smile also since she was overwhelmed by his love for his girlfriend  
Celes's mind: Well I guess I have to permit they're relationship since its impossible to break them up..  
So after she fed him she let him rest since she had no mercy letting him exercise from that death stunt he pulled on them and she wanted to train him to his core so he can up and running when he fully recovers from his injuries.  
Lux: I *pant* need *pant* rest *pant*  
Celes: No.  
Lux: IN COLD BLOOD THIS WOMEN HAS NO MERCY!—  
After 20 minutes of exercise he reached his limit and went straight to bed so he can rest from his merciless training.

*THE NEXT WEEK*

After Phi left for class when she was done taking care of Lux the triad came in.  
Tillfur: LUX YOU CAN WALK RIGHT!?  
Lux: YES BUT—  
Sharis: THEN LETS GO!  
Noct grabbed Lux out of bed and got him out  
Lux: NOCT YOU KNOW IM INJURED RIGHT!?  
Noct: Yes. but I don't care.  
Then they suddenly arrived at Lishas palace  
Lux: What am I doing here?—  
The lights suddenly switched off  
Lux: WOAH WOAH HEYY—  
It switched back on again and Lux was changed into a Lisesharte personal knight uniform  
Lux: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN?—  
Lisha bursted into the room wearing her formal red ball gown and threw Lux's Wyvern and Bahamut at him  
Lisha: No time to explain  
Lux: But—  
She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him all the way across to the ballroom door  
Lisha: Ok look today is the day that we have an annual ball but I forgot to tell you and there are a ton of princes who want to marry me—  
Lux: WAIT WHAT—  
Lisha: No time lets go.  
Lux was confused and merely angry  
Dumb boi: Hello Princess *wink*  
Lisha: Ugh.  
Lux gave him a beastly eye look and gritted his teeth to show him that he should back off  
All the way to her throne there were Princes trying to get her and Lux backed them all off once she sat down the whole ball shut the hell up.  
She gave a small speech about how she could help this empire grow and be a good queen while subconsciously knowing that she wasn't ready but when she finished her speech a prince decided to speak up  
Dumb prince boi: Princess!  
Lisha: Ugh—Yes?  
Dumb prince boi: I can see that your knight is clearly injured!  
Lux: So?—  
Dumb prince boi: Well I'm saying that I can protect you better—  
Lisha: Denied.  
Dumb prince boi: Well how about a duel between me and your knight?—  
Lisha: No—  
Lux: Deal. When?  
Dumb prince boi: Now.  
Next thing you know they both were on the centre of the ball room and both welding swords and Lux's cast was off  
Random butler: Ready, set, DUEL!  
The prince had his first head on attack on Lux but he successfully and easily dodged and hit the back of the princes head with speed which caused him to pass out.  
Random butler: Winner, LUX ARCADIA!  
Lisha smirked but also was kinda mad  
Lux: Easy.  
Lisha: Why would u go on a duel?  
Lux: Because I was mad—  
Lisha: Why were you mad when I could've clearly handled the situation?—  
Lux: Because he wanted to marry you!  
Lisha looked away in embarrassment that she tried to hide  
Lux: Well it has been months since my injury and im practically healed now so I wanted to fight again and he was the perfect candidate to get my anger out on!  
Lisha: Well ok  
Then the prince woke up  
Dumb prince boi: ANOTHER DUEL—  
Lisha: Denied since you can't even fight for yourself and you think you can protect me plus I can fight on my own so no thank you your request is denied.  
The prince charged at Lux but Lisha did not let that happen she blocked his weak attack and disarmed him leaving on the floor pathetically weak thinking he can protect her.  
Lisha: See? Your weak even I can defeat you and you think you can protect me?  
Dumb prince boi: JUST LET ME MARRY YOU DAMMIT—  
Lux: Thats enough.  
He quickly grabbed the sword and hit him on the back of his neck again which caused his to pass out. again.  
Lux: Cant he just give up?  
Lux thoughts: She's mine.  
Lisha blushed at the thought of him getting angry on a prince wanting to marry him then he just stood behind her like a loyal knight would.  
Lisha: As you can see even though my knight is injured he can still protect me.  
Lux just nodded  
Lisha noticed something unusual she saw all the princes huddled up in a group talking she didn't pay a lot of attention to it.

* AFTER THE BALL *

Everyone left and Lisha was left exhausted and Lux by her side tired too  
Lisha: IM TOO TIRED!  
Lux just giggled as the went back to the academy changed into their normal clothing he noticed a lot of hurdling in the bushes but he just thought that is was Celes trying to talk to another animal but ran away again but suddenly some young boys figures that looked awfully weak but didn't have time to attack but Yoruka thought not to that.  
Yoruka: I thought princes were a lot stronger but turns out you are just as weak as starved rats.  
Dumb boi 1: THAT DARN ASSASSIN—  
Dumb boi 2: GRAAAAAHH—  
The both Dumb bois tried to attack at the same time underestimating Yoruka…Big mistake.  
She broke their arms and thy both hurried away in fear…..and pain.  
Lux: Thanks Yoruka  
Yoruka: Pay attention to your surroundings and never think of it as something else and ALWAYS stay on guard.  
Lux: Yeah..  
Lisha was still in shock but still managed to walk Lux had his hand on his Wyvern at all times but Lisha told him to calm down.  
Lisha: Its ok their gone now you don't have to be on guard plus im sure the others were scared off by Yoruka since she might be chasing them right now—

Meanwhile…  
Dumb boi 1: IM SORRY WE WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN BUT PLEASE STOP CHASING US—  
Dumb boi 2: YEAH JUST PLEASE STOP—  
Yoruka: YOU TRIED TO ATTACK MY MASTER UNFORGIVABLE YOU MUST PAY WITH DEATH!

Lux: Yeah your right..  
Lisha grabbed his hand and held it all the way back to the academy.  
As they walked through the door they had to go separate ways because their dorms were opposite way.  
Lux: Well goodnight Lisha!  
Lisha: Yeah good night Lux!

* THE NEXT MORNING *

Lisha woke up and heard commotion outside so she checked and it was coming from Lux's dorm and hurried to the crowd around Lux's room just when she was thinking about visiting him.  
Random girl: Where is he?  
Random girl 2: Oh my god do you think someone kidnapped him?  
Random girl 3 (or not so random): I'll go check the cafeteria for him.  
As the whispers filled the room Lisha lost contact with the world more and more all she could hear was her hands shaking and her heart pounding like the sound of the bell but suddenly….

Lux: Um…guys?  
All: LUX!?  
Lisha: WHERE WERE YOU!?  
Lux: Well since yesterday when I removed my cast I think im basically healed but to be fair I don't think im able to fight as much as I used to but I still can at least attack some—  
Lisha: WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!  
Lux: Sorry next time I'll tell you *giggle*  
He just giggled away while Lisha was fumed with rage at the thought the her precious personal knight had gone missing.  
* THE NEXT DAY *  
Lisha bursted through the door and aggressively tried to wake Lux up.  
Lisha: LUX WAKE UP WE HAVE ANOTHER BALL IN 2 HOURS!  
Lux: Why again?!  
He said drowsily  
Lisha: BECAUSE LAST TIME WAS A FAILURE AND A FIGHT BROKE OUT NOW WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN BUT THIS IS IF A FIGHT GOT OUT THEY WILL BE PUNISHED SO GET UP!  
Lux: Fine..—WOAH—HEY NO NOT AGAIN—  
Lisha grabbed him by his arm and rushed him out of bed  
When they arrived at the castle Lisha went to her room and got ready while Lux went to the bathroom to get ready.  
When he scouted across the room a bit he found some toiletries and his formal knight uniform that looked like a suit but for fighting he didn't think much about it and just got ready when he got out he waited for Lisha a bit and was stunned when she made her arrival.  
She was wearing the same dress but glamoured with jewels and the bottom with the color of crimson red but lighter a bit the jewels formed the shape of flowers with crimson red vines as the stem it was absolutely gorgeous.  
While Lux was still in shock as his eyes gazed upon his princess in a beautiful gown she was embarrassed by the way he was staring.  
Lisha: Wh-What are you looking at!?  
Lux: Huh—What—Oh n-nothing..you just look stunning..  
As he said while looking away to hide his embarrassment and scratching the back of his head Lisha was also quite embarrassed by that.  
Lisha: W-Well its nothing ANYWAY LETS GET GOING—  
She grabbed Lux by his arm again to the front of the door and took a deep breathe trying to look as calm and also serious look possible while Lux was arranging his tie and suit.  
Lisha: Ok lets do this.  
They walked in to scattered crowds all over that formed a walk way for the Princess and her Knight to walk all the way to the thrown to have someone stepping in their way.  
It was the dumb prince that tried to aggressively ask Lisha to marry him (dumb boi)  
Lisha just face palmed and ordered Lux to escort him out but as he was just about to grab him a gang of princes riled up behind him all looking smug and Lux just tried not to laugh but attempted to avoid all physical contact with them to not start a fight.  
Lux: Excuse me gentlemen but you are in the way—  
One immediately ran past him and charged right for Lishas direction but Lux didn't let that happen and just spread his arms out to tackle him to the ground while Lisha just looked at them with disappointment and utter disgust and disbelief.  
Lisha: Sheesh did you have to do that?  
Lux: Not really but still.  
All the other Princes cleared the way once they got a glance of what Lux can do and noticed that he had permission to inflict any harm on them. Except for Dumb prince boi 1 (for short we'll call him DP)  
DP: Well I could not let you escape while inflicting harm upon me so I—  
Lisha: You are in my kingdom and I can easily order my guards to escort you right now—  
DP: I AINT TALKING TO YOU DAMMIT YOU STAY IN YOUR PLACE LIKE A OBEDIENT PRINCESS SHOULD—  
An immediate slap from Lux was able to reach this dumb prince's face which still did not send him back to the reality he was supposed to be in but his conscious did not cooperate in his realization and still tried to defend himself but as he just attempted to speak a word he was grabbed by his collar and dragged all the way across the room all the way to the main door and got thrown out.  
DP: ATLEAST AN ESCORT—  
Lux just whistled and a donkey charged at him.  
Lux: There you go. Goodbye.  
He just went back inside to the whole ball room in silence while his princess was sitting down comfortably on her thrown as he stood by her side like a loyal knight and not so public lover.  
She gave a little speech about this empire and its future plans and then just continued the night in a ball while the people were dancing and having fun while the others were in the back chatting some elegant and slow dance music played (you know where this is going—) The light immediately pointed at the 2 love birds Lisha and Lux as the light shined upon his eyes he realized a familiar figure with blonde hair on the top controlling the lights with another one but with blue hair controlling the one pointed at Lisha he realized who it was and was kinda scared on what Celes would do to him after this but at that time he just noticed what this means….they had to dance.  
He remembered the time where he had to dance with Krulcifer and tried to form his steps again and not step on Lishas feet over and over again.  
People started whispering in the back while Lisha was still in shock from what just happened and was ready to kill the people that shined the light on them.  
She could not believe what's happening right now and just went with it she just held Lux's hand and guided him to the center of the ball room she just wanted to get this over with to get rid of the embarrassment but also never wanted it to end.  
She had mixed emotions at this point and just went with it Lux was still overwhelmed with what's happening right now.  
He got his arm wrapped around her waist tightly reeling her closer to him and his other hand holding hers not so high in the air also not so far away from them.  
Lisha felt like she was going to die of embarrassment but also tried to keep a straight and calm face Lisha helped him by whispering what to do to him  
Lisha: Move one step to the right…now the left….now we spin  
Lux: Im gonna say this from now if I step on your foot I'm sorry  
They just giggled as the didn't realize that Lux got the hang of it already.  
They just kept on dancing like the night never ended the glimpse of the moonlight cached Lisha's eye for a second it was the most beautiful thing Lux has seen in his life.  
The next thing it was fully night they just kept on dancing upon the moonlight shinning down on them.  
The whole crowd was shocked and what's happening the future queen of the empire was dancing with the fallen prince?  
The rest of the crowd got inspired and started to grab partners and started to dance but of course the main couple (Lisha and Lux) were dancing in the middle mesmerized by each others eyes.  
Lux was intrigued by the sight of the of the big moon shining upon his Princess that sparks a flame in his heart and her crimson eyes glowing like a undefeated flame—(ok yeah now im done this is cheesy AF)  
They suddenly had the urge to get closer they were not in their right mind set at that time so they went with it and slowly stopped dancing they just held each others hand and as their faces were slowly being reeled in by each others eyes they went in for the kiss but were stopped by DP  
DP: AHA! YOU TOO HAVE A LOVING RELATIONSHIP—  
Lux immediately stopped and Lisha was raging because her perfect moment was gone  
Lux: U-Umm—EHHHHHH!?  
Lisha just took Lux by his collar and pulled him in to meet her lips as fast as possible.  
Lisha: Yes we are what are you going to do about it?—  
DP: WHATS THE EMPIRE GONNA THINK OF THIS HUH?!  
Lisha: I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!  
Lux: Lish—Princess calm down please!  
DP: EHHHH?! YOUR GOING TO MARRY ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER SO YOU BETTER START LOVING ME RIGHT NOW—(why am I doing this?)  
Lux's hand met this dumb bois face in a flash  
DP: WHY YOU—  
Rapidly he tried to slap him back but a blonde figure jumped down to block that.  
She grabbed his wrist almost crushing it  
Celes: Don't you DARE try to harm my juniors.  
She unleashed her blade threatening to harm him but he had an "excuse"  
DP: YOU CANT HARM ME IM A PRINCE  
Celes: Then you must know who I am I presume?  
DP: YEAH A DUMB ACADEMY STUDENT STUPIDLY THREATENING A PRINCE  
Celes: Actually the student council president of the academy and the strongest Celestia Ralgris pleased to meet you.  
Celes had a vein almost exploding on her forehead when the DP was dumb founded.  
He tried to run away but Celes snatched him from his collar dragging him back angrily  
DP: HOW CAN A GIRL HAVE THIS STRENGTH?!  
Another figure jumped down to assist Celes it was Krulicfer  
Krulcifer: or as I rephrase it, you can either be weak, or strong but clearly your weak. And she is not even trying.  
DP: WHY YOU—  
Lux: Dont get yourself into even more trouble than you already are you'll regret it.  
DP: I DONT NEED TO TAKE ADVICE FROM YOU—  
He just stayed silent the whole time.  
Lisha called a guard  
Lisha: Make sure he never sets foot in this palace or kingdom ever again. Got it?  
Guard: Yes ma'am.  
He hurried out and told all the other guards.  
Lisha: Alright then this ball is dismissed you can all leave now.  
They all left and the only ones standing in the middle were Lisha and Lux not knowing on what she's waiting for.  
Lux: U-Uhm Princess?  
Lisha: Its ok were alone now…  
With the moonlight still shining amongst them and the night sky scattered with stars all across the sky staring down upon them, they gaze onto each others eyes— (can I just be normal for one second?)  
Lux: Uhm ok? Lisha we really need to go now its almost past curfew…  
Lisha: Hey..how about we dance a little more? I-i r-really enjoyed it…  
She looked down in major embarrassment.  
Lux: W-Well alright,  
They got into position and danced the night away while staring into each others eyes.  
About half an hour later they stopped in their steps and their faces got closer until their lips were touching they stayed like that for about 2 minutes until they both pulled away.  
Lux smirked and said  
Lux: I love you….  
Those words got Lisha into a state of mind where she starts to day everything that was happening  
Lisha: Eh-EH?! D-dont just blurt that out like th-that!  
Lux giggled  
Lux: but I really do! I Love You Lisha!  
Lisha: W-Well— I Love You Too Lux!  
They both laughed and danced the night away….. The End. 


End file.
